Le choixpeau a du travail !
by Eledonia
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur la répartition de nombreux personnages (Next-gen, Maraudeurs et autres) EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

_**Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fanfic' !**_

 _ **Ce sera un recueil d'OS racontant la répartition de différents personnages.**_

 _ **Les OS seront organisés par groupes de 3. Comme ça (par ordre de publication) :**_

 _ **\- une chanson de Choixpeau (inventée par moi-même s'il vous plaît !)**_

 _ **\- 3 OS de personnages appartenant à la même catégorie (Next-Gen, Maraudeurs ou autres)**_

 _ **puis on recommence par une autre chanson.**_

 _ **Voilà j'espère que vous avez compris et, surtout que ça va vous plaire.**_

 _ **Encore une chose, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (Sauf pour celui suivant le prologue et le premier OS que je poste demain pour la chanson et dimanche pour le premier OS, enfin c'est que j'espère faire. Maintenant il faut que j'y pense !).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (bravo à elle !)**_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE :**

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaitre votre maison.  
Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.  
Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

 _JK Rowling, » la chanson du Choixpeau »_ _Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers_

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce prologue !**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Chanson 1

_**Bonjour ! Donc voilà, comme promis une chanson du Choixpeau inventée par moi même ! (Mais non voyons je ne suis pas fière...) Je rappelle que si vous avez des chansons à proposer n'hésitez pas ! Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont déjà mis en alerts cette fanfic' ( Captain Wondeful, Miss Juni et elia 69) et à cette dernière pour sa review !**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling**_

* * *

 **Chanson n°1**

C'est _vrai que je ne suis pas beau à voir_

 _Avec mes coutures grises et noires_

 _Mais mon chapeau n'est pas vide_

 _N'en devenez pas livide_

 _Je suis très intelligent_

 _Et vous m'êtes dépendant_

 _Dans les maisons, je répartis_

 _Les plus jeunes dès qu'ils se trouvent ici_

 _Quatre couleurs, quatre maisons_

 _Des courageux, des peureux,_

 _Des cancres, des intellects_

 _Tout le monde aura sa fête_

 _A Gryffondor, tu iras si tu es courageux_

 _Les plus forts et les braves s'y parent_

 _A Serpentard, si tu veux du pouvoir_

 _Tu trouveras ta place en ce lieu_

 _Serdaigle est prêt à t'accueillir_

 _Si le savoir tu veux acquérir_

 _Poufsouffle n'est pas difficile_

 _Entrer dans sa maison est facile_

 _Mais rappelle-toi bien_

 _Que quelle que soit ta maison_

 _Tu chanteras à l'unisson_

 _Avec ceux qui comme toi_

 _Ont trouvé leur union._

* * *

 _ **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **A dimanche pour découvrir le premier OS !**_

 _ **(INDICE SUR LE PERSONNAGE : « Non mais regardez ses cheveux...ils sont...ils sont... »)**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Ted Remus Lupin

_**Bonjour ! Me revoilà comme promis avec le premier OS !**_

 _ **Bravo à ceux qui ont deviné : Eh oui ! Nous commençons avec les Next-Gen et Teddy Lupin ! (** **erra-slyrh, désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre mais c'était la personne avec les cheveux...)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling (sauf le scénario)**_

* * *

 **1- Ted Remus Lupin**

La première fois que j'ai été à Poudlard, la seule chose qui comptait pour moi, c'était de ne pas être à Gryffondor. Je voulais aller autre part, juste pour être différent de tous ses oncles, tantes qui eux, y avaient été. Je voulais qu'on me voit comme j'étais et non plus juste comme le petit orphelin dont le père était loup-garou et la mère métamorphomage. Non...je voulais qu'on me voit comme Teddy Lupin.

Je ne savais rien d'autre sur Poudlard, Gryffondor et tout le reste. Quand je suis arrivé, je voulais changer mes cheveux noirs en bleu pour que tout le monde me voie, mais l'excitation me les laissa rouges, ce qui était assez équivalent niveau discrétion. J'essayai de faire un effort pour ne pas être impressionné, mais il était impossible de ne pas l'être avec ce château : toutes ces tours, ces fenêtres ! Un vrai décor de film moldu comme m'en montrait parfois mon parrain Harry...

Personne ne remarqua l'étrange couleur de mes cheveux car tous les premières années étaient, comme moi, étaient en extase devant ces merveilles innombrables. Enfin, un professeur (je ne savais pas encore son nom) nous ouvrit la grande porte. Elle donnait sur une salle plus grande que je n'en avait jamais vu. Il s'y trouvaient des centaines d'élèves, dont les conversations avaient été coupés par notre arrivée tous leurs regards étaient tournés vers nous. Quelques uns me pointèrent du doigt mais je ne les voyais pas, toujours aussi absorbé par le château.

Enfin, le même professeur qui nous avait ouvert la porte amena un petit tabouret et un chapeau très vieux et rapiécé. J'étais très excité de savoir à quoi il allait servir. J'avais toujours été très curieux pour tout...enfin tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. C'est alors que le chapeau se mit à chanter. Je buvais les paroles, comme si elle pouvaient me nourrir. Lorsque la chanson se finit, j'étais presque frustré. Puis je me rappelai toutes mes craintes et mes espoirs. En réfléchissant, je ne savais finalement pas du tout dans quelle maison je voulais aller. Juste pas Gryffondor.

Les élèves passèrent les uns après les autres pour être répartis. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille parce que...l'autre écoutait mes pensées. Un flot d'arguments m'arrivaient pour l'une ou l'autre maison. Même les lions avaient leur part. Mais le plus gros défaut aussi. Enfin, je fus appelé.

\- Lupin, Ted !

Alors je m'avançai. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi mais, étrangement pour une fois, cela ne me plaisait pas. Ils ne me voyaient pas non plus en tant que Ted Lupin...

J'essayai de paraître calme mais mes cheveux virèrent au vert et me trahirent... Je pris le chapeau et le posai sur ma tête. Aussitôt, une voix retentit, brisant le torrent de songes.

\- Beaucoup de choses ici, beaucoup de choses !

Je sursautai. Mais gardai le silence.

\- Tiens ! Un métamorphomage ! Ca faisait longtemps...

Je ne dis pas un mot. Ma mère était métamorphomage...

\- Bon. Mon garçon, tu veux aller où ? Il faudrait que tu m'aides un peu, là !

Je fus si surpris que je réussis juste à bafouiller :

\- Euh... Je...je ne...

\- Calme toi ! Bon je t'explique un peu : tu as envie de faire tes preuves donc Serpentard irait mais seulement, tu n'es pas assez rusé...

\- Eh ! protestai-je.

Le Choixpeau continua comme si de rien n'était :

\- Après tu est très curieux donc Serdaigle ! Mais tu n'es curieux que pour les choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire... Ensuite, Poufsouffle est impossible vu que tu n'es ni travailleur, ni patient... Donc il ne reste que...

GRYF...

\- Attendez ! coupai-je.

\- Oui mon garçon ?

Le Choixpeau semblait agacé.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres possibilités ? Je ne sais pas...mais Gryffondor...

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, lachai-je d'un coup.

Le Choixpeau sembla presque surpris.

\- Pourquoi, je te prie ?

\- Personne ne me remarquerait... Tout le monde y a été dans ma famille.

\- Raison de plus pour le montrer qu'ils ont tort ! Ecoute, si je t'envoie à Serpentard qui est la deuxième vraie possibilité, personne ne te remarquera vu qu'ils sont tous comme toi là-bas. Alors que Gryffondor t'irait comme un gant, vu comment tu es courageux ! Enfin, surtout quand on compare courage à insolence... Mais bon... Tu es d'accord ?

Je réfléchis. Les arguments du chapeau étaient plutôt bons... J'étais convaincu.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas...

 **GRYFFONDOR !**

Cinq ans plus tard, je ne regrette pas mon choix. J'ai grandis, je suppose. Je n'ai plus ce besoin de faire mes preuves. Harry m'y a beaucoup aidé, il est comme un père maintenant. J'étais heureux, les yeux bleus de Victoire devant les miens. Au loin j'entends la voix de James qui crie :

« Teddy embrasse Victoire ! »

Victoire et moi échangeons un rire. Eh oui. Teddy embrasse Victoire.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Vous en dîtes quoi ?**_

 _ **Vous avez aimé ? Je sais c'était assez court... désolée pour ça.**_

 _ **Review ?**_

 _ **(INDICE : « Enfin ! J'avais hâte ! Il en a mis du temps ton père ! »)**_

 _ **A dans deux semaines (donc en Juillet !)**_


	4. Chapter 4 : James Sirius Potter

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Comme promis me revoilà avec le deuxième OS sur les Next-Gen ! Je le poste un peu en avance je sais mais, pour une fois que je suis à l'heure dans les publications, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être (juste un peu) en avance... ^^**_

 ** _Personne n'a trouvé la bonne réponse... Mais je tenais à féliciter_** J0ticette **_pour ses efforts ! ^^_**

 _ **Eh oui ! Le deuxième OS est sur James Sirius Potter !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et enjoy !**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling**_

* * *

 **2- James Sirius Potter**

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Mes longs doigts fins avaient toujours été ses fourrer partout, mais là...c'était peut-être un peu trop loin. Je vous explique. C'était le premier jour à Poudlard pour moi. J'avais passé le trajet en train à parler avec Teddy et Victoire du choix des maisons. Lui, il était en dernière année à Gryffondor et j'espérais être avec lui. J'affirmais que je pouvais me débrouiller seul, mais Poudlard était nouveau pour moi et c'est toujours plus rassurant de connaître des gens. Victoire, elle, était en cinquième année à Serdaigle et sa sœur Dominique en troisième année à Serpentard. Deux maisons dans lesquelles je n'avais aucune envie d'aller. J'étais donc le quatrième de la famille à y entrer depuis mes parents, mes oncles et mes tantes.

Nous étions arrivés un peu plus tard et je m'extasiais déjà du château, des tourelles et du parc, tout en traversant le lac en barque avec les autres première année. On était ensuite rentrés dans la Grande Salle. Devant la porte, il y avait eu ce Choixpeau et sa chanson puis la répartition avait commencé.

En regardant tous les élèves se faire envoyer dans telle ou telle maison, je repensais à ce que m'avait révélé mon père hier : il était connu dans le monde entier car il avait battu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Je n'avais été trop surpris : cela expliquait enfin beaucoup de regards ou de remarques faites à mon père. Il m'avait dit ensuite qu'étant son fils, j'allais sans doute me faire remarquer par les autres élèves. J'ai les mêmes cheveux que lui, noirs de jais en bataille, mais j'ai les yeux noisette de ma mère. Et je refusai tout de suite qu'on me compare à lui. Je voulais que l'on me connaisse pour ce que j'étais moi, et pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, tout exceptionnel soit cet exploit. Alors je décidai qu'à Poudlard, je me consacrerais à ce que je savais faire : glisser mes doigts dans tous les recoins et faire rire. Les deux s'accordaient plutôt bien.

Mais je ne sais pas quelle idée m'est passée par la tête quand j'ai fait ça... Pendant que tous les élèves qui étaient devant moi étaient bouche bée, les yeux comme des soucoupes, j'ai fourré mes mains dans chacune de leurs poches et leur ai pris leur baguette magique. J'étais persuadé que personne ne me regardait et je pris toutes les baguettes pour les mettre dans mon chapeau pointu. La dizaine de baguettes que j'avais prises me faisaient mal au crâne mais j'étais fier de ma blague. Quand soudain, le professeur cria :

\- Potter, James !

Je dus m'avancer. Je n'avais rien écouté et je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Par contre, je voyais très bien tous les regards tournés vers moi. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'il y avait dans le chapeau... Puis je me rappelai mon père et je m'assis sur le tabouret. Le professeur qui tenait le Choixpeau me dit, agacé :

\- Il faut enlever ton chapeau. Pour que je puisse mettre celui-là.

Mais...mais je ne pouvais pas. Il me lança un autre regard et je me résolus à le retirer. Mais pas n'importe comment. Je me levai, le retirer d'une main, et saluai l'assemblée.

Toutes les baguettes tombèrent en se dispersant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Les élèves dont la baguette se trouvait par terre les regardaient, sans oser bouger. Les autres me fixaient les yeux écarquillés ou les sourcils froncés en signe de désapprobation. D'autres encore avaient une lueur amusée dans le regard. Un instant, j'eus peur d'être renvoyé de l'école. Je pensai à ce que diraient mes parents. Honte. J'aurais honte.

Mais toutes mes inquiétudes s'évanouirent quand toute la salle se mit à rire. Elèves, professeurs, fantômes...mêmes les murs semblaient rire de ce même rire franc et fort. Je souris. Voilà ce que j'aimais : le rire des gens. Le professeur me regarda et dit :

\- Bon, il faut quand même que l'on sache où te mettre !

Et il me mit le Choixpeau sur la tête.

\- Bravo petit ! C'était vraiment pas mal ! dit une voix dans ma tête.

Je sursautai.

\- Merci monsieur, répondis-je timidement.

Un rire résonna dans mon esprit.

\- A-t-on déjà vu quelqu'un appeler un chapeau, monsieur ?

Après une seconde de silence, la voix s'exclama :

\- Oh ! Oh ! Tu es un Potter, mon garçon. Il en a mis du temps, ton père. Bon, voyons ce que l'on a là-dedans.

J'eus alors la sensation très désagréable qu'il fouillait mon cerveau.

\- Tu es rusé mais tes blagues sont pour faire rire, pas pour avoir de la reconnaissance... Donc Serpentard est exclu. Hum...pas assez patient et travailleur pour Poufsouffle...

Sa voix gardait un ton amusé, même en plein travail. S'il avait pu sourire, je crois qu'il l'aurait fait.

\- Tu es très curieux, mais surtout pour fouiner dans la vie des gens...ou dans leurs poches, ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

Ce reproche me fit rougir. Comme seul un Weasley peut le faire.

\- Il ne reste que...

 **GRYFFONDOR !**

Il l'avait crié.

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je courus vers Teddy qui riait aussi. J'étais heureux.

En grandissant, je devins beaucoup moins timide et plus arrogant. J'étais sûr de moi et je m'appliquais toujours à me servir de mes talents pour faire rire. De ce rire franc qui avait résonné un jour dans la grande salle.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**_

 _ **Review ?**_

 _ **(INDICE : On avait jamais vu de Weasley avec cette couleur de cheveux là...)**_

 _ **A dans deux semaines pour le prochain OS ! (ou plus tôt... ^^)**_

 _ **Après, je ferai une pause dans la publication pour cause de...vacances.**_

 _ **Bonne continuation !**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Victoire Weasley

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Donc voilà l'OS sur Victoire Weasley, comme l'a deviné J0ticette.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Diclaimer : La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**_

* * *

 **3- Victoire Weasley**

Ne pensez et ne dites jamais qu'avoir du sang de vélane dans les veines est une chance. En tous cas, pas devant moi. Je pourrais mal le prendre et vous pourriez très vite vous retrouver avec les furoncles les plus hideux, les plus désagréables et les plus horribles que vous n'ayez jamais vus. Je vous aurais prévenu, ne le faites qu'à vos risques et périls.

Bref.

C'est juste que je déteste être remarquée de cette manière, pour ça... Quand je marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les regards s'accrochent à moi , c'est très désagréable. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur le pouvoir des vélanes à la bibliothèque. Ca ma pris des heures ! Mais RIEN ! Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé à ce sujet. C'est à croire que tous ceux qui ont essayé d'écrire sur elles ont disparu...

A mon premier jour à Poudlard, ça a été la même chose... « Je ne savais pas que les Weasley étaient si célèbres » C'est ça que j'ai pensé quand je remarquai que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers notre famille sur le quai de la gare... Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'ils me regardaient pour mes cheveux blonds-argentés ou mes yeux bleus. Même si mes parents m'appelaient « princesse », je pensais sincèrement et naïvement que c'était le cas de tous les enfants. Je ne découvris la vérité que plus tard...

A la minute où je compris que l'on nous regardait, je décidai de faire des recherches sur ma famille le lendemain à la légendaire bibliothèque de Poudlard, ce lieu merveilleux que je connaissais pas encore. Maintenant, j'y passe des heures, des journées même à chercher tout ce que je pourrais apprendre de nouveau.

Contrairement à d'autres, je connaissais tout sur la répartition et les différentes maisons en arrivant à Poudlard. J'espérais aller à Gryffondor, comme tous dans ma famille. Même Teddy, la seule personne que je connaissais à l'école, y était. J'avais aussi un poids lourd sur mes épaules : j'étais, et suis toujours d'ailleurs, l'aînée des cousins Weasley, la première à entrer à Poudlard.

A l'arrivée, je fus émerveillée de retrouver tous les éléments dont j'avais entendu parler : les tours, le lac, la forêt... Même le ciel enchantée de la Grande Salle était réel !

Quand notre groupe de première année pénétra dans la Grande Salle, déjà les regards furent attirés par ma p'tite tête blonde. Je ne comprenais pas : mes parents n'étant plus présents et les autres ne connaissant pas mon nom,, ma théorie sur la notoriété des Weasley ne tenait plus vraiment la route...

Avec mon patronyme, j'avais toutes les chances ou presque d'être répartie la dernière... J'eus donc tout le temps de réfléchir et d'observer. J'avais repéré Teddy à la table la plus éloignée de la porte. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et il me répondit de même par un clin d'œil. Puis il repris sa conversation et ses rires avec ses amis de troisième année. Je compris à ce moment là que je voulais _vraiment_ être à Gryffondor mais que je pourrais être n'importe où, Teddy me faisait confiance. Il me pardonnerait de ne pas être avec lui. Je refusais d'être à Serpentard à cause de ce que je savais de cette maison (je n'étais pas encore assez mature pour comprendre vraiment que ce qui me dégoûtait dans cette maison était faux), même si Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ne me dérangeaient pas, ni ne m'attiraient vraiment.

Tous les élèves qui m'entouraient furent répartis avant moi et je me retrouvai seule devant toute l'assemblée, les regards encore plus concentrées sur ma p'tite tête de princesse. J'avais raison, j'étais la dernière.

\- Weasley, Victoire ! appela le professeur.

Je m'avançai alors d'un pas confiant vers le tabouret bancal, bien consciente de tous les regards et les murmures à mon égard. En m'asseyant, j'entendis :

\- Une Weasley...blonde ?

\- Comme quoi tout existe !

Et alors ? Quel était le problème ? C'est vrai que tous mes cousins sont roux mais pas ma sœur ni mon frère...

Enfin, on me posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Dans mon esprit, j'entendis une voix qui s'exclamait :

\- Oh ! Oh ! Une Weasley bonde...

\- Et alors ? demandai-je, avec un mélange de curiosité, d'agacement et de colère qui devait se ressentir dans ma voix.

\- Non, non, rien. Bon, voyons un peu ce que nous avons-là. Rusée, mais pas roublarde...ni ambitieuse. Donc, pas question de t'envoyer chez les Serpentard, même si tu as une grande confiance en toi ! Je ne te mettrai pas à Gryffondor comme les autres... Non, tu as du courage mais, ton intelligence est telle que c'est impossible. Quoiqu'on a déjà vu des personnes très intelligentes à Gryffondor... Et tu es explosive toi alors, tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds... Pour cela tu utilises tout ce que tu sais... Non, non pas Gryffondor. Avec ton intelligence et ta curiosité, le mieux serait...

 **SERDAIGLE !**

Je me levai du tabouret et me dirigeai vers la table des Serdaigle. Tous les élèves me regardaient avec une mine ébahie... Je devais être restée très longtemps sous le Choixpeau.

Ce n'était certes pas Gryffondor mais j'avais suivi le résonnement du Choixpeau et j'étais d'accord avec lui. De plus, je pense que c'était mieux d'aller à Serdaigle : je brisais déjà la tradition en étant blonde, alors autant continuer sur cette voie !

Je décidai de ne pas être déçue.

Teddy l'était un peu, parce que je ne le rejoignais pas, mais ce ne fut pas un problème dans notre amitié. Celle-ci avait été fondée il y a très longtemps, dans le jardin du Terrier, et elle perdurerait aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne laissa pas paraître sa déception et s'en remit très vite. Il ne dit rien de tout cela, mais j'avais appris à lire dans les gens.

J'étais heureuse dans ma maison. J'étais heureuse à Poudlard.

Le lendemain de ma répartition, j'appris toute l'histoire des Weasley. J'étais très fière d'en faire partie. Même blonde.

Même à Serdaigle.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est fini ! Eh oui, pour moi Victoire est une chapeauflou ! ( Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, allez sur Google... ) J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**_

 _ **Pour le moment, je fais une pause dans la publication pour les vacances.**_

 _ **Après, on enchaînera avec une série de Maraudeurs (ou de leur époque).**_

 _ **Bonnes vacances et bonne continuation !**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonnes vacances ! Review ?**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Chanson 2

**_Bonjour ! Voici donc l'ouverture d'un nouveau cycle d'Os. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il sera sur les personnages de l'époque des maraudeurs._**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! Ci-dessous, une chanson de ma création. Elle est assez médiocre, je trouve. Si qui que ce soit a une idée de chanson, merci de m'en faire part !_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling._**

* * *

Chanson du choixpeau n°2

Je _n'ai peut-être que l'air vieux_

 _Mais en ces murs je suis le maître_

 _Car à cette heure et en ces lieux_

 _C'est moi qui choisit où vous mettre_

 _Il y a très longtemps de là_

 _La question ne se posait pas_

 _Tous étaient réunis en un_

 _Mais l'arrangement était vain_

 _Quatre fondateurs de Poudlard_

 _Et désormais quatre maisons_

 _Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard_

 _Et Poufsouffle transmettaient leurs dons_

 _Godric Gryffondor t'accueillera_

 _Si c'est pour tes amis que tu te bats_

 _Et que dès que le danger est là_

 _C'est vers l'avant que tu vas_

 _Tu iras chez Serpentard_

 _Si ton envie est la gloire_

 _Et que pour tes fins tu es prêt_

 _De tous les moyens justifier_

 _Serdaigle te recueillera_

 _Si c'est la culture qui te passionne_

 _Si le savoir t'attire jusque là_

 _Autant que la grande Rowena_

 _Helga Poussoufle te prendra_

 _Si c'est par le travail que tu jures_

 _Tu demandes la mort des parjures_

 _Tout ce qu'elle peut elle t'offrira_

 _Voilà venu le temps_

 _Où vous savez mon jugement_

 _Avancez-vous que je vous donne_

 _Votre foyer et votre maison !_

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! A dans deux semaines pour le premier OS des maraudeurs (sauf retard...) !_**

 **INDICE: Ma mère devient folle à cause de mes posters !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Sirius Black

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Voilà donc comme prévu le premier OS sur la période des maraudeurs. Un peu en avance mais je crois que c'est mieux si je ne fixe plus de date, je suis incapable de les respecter...**_

 _ **Il est donc sur Sirius Black (bravo à la ou le gest qui a trouvé ! ).**_

 _ **J'adore ce personnage et j'espère avoir été fidèle au personnage de JK Rowling.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR (comme si vous ne saviez pas... )**_

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

Je crois que ça a commencé à l'adolescence. A cet âge, tous, moldus ou sorciers, éprouvent ce désir d'indépendance, ce besoin de rébellion. Chez moi, cela s'est traduit par les posters immobiles représentant des motos et par l'adoration des Gryffondor. J'avais choisi cette maison car c'était l'ennemie jurée de Serpentard depuis des siècles, détestée par ma famille, les Black. Donc, la destination toute choisie pour ma révolte et moi.

A cette époque (c'est un peu un mensonge ce début de phrase, sans doute est-ce toujours vrai) j'étais arrogant, fier. Sûr de moi. Sûr que j'allais pouvoir atteindre mon objectif, sans aucun obstacle d'aucune sorte. Je savais que j'allais être renié pour cela, que je ne reverrai plus mes cousines, ni mon frère. Que je serais banni au moment même où je les aurai trahis. Mais j'aurais ma vengeance sur mes parents, sur mon éduction, sur la tradition qui a traversé les siècles. Malgré tout ce que je pourrais affirmer, je n'étais pas un Black pour rien...

Peut-être le Choixpeau aurait-il dû m'envoyer à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle, juste pour me remettre à ma place. Cependant, ça ne marche pas comme ça. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sois travailleur, loyal ou même avide de savoir. Non, moi j'étais avide de revanche, d'aventures et de tout ce qui pourrait causer du tort à mes parents.

Mais le fait est que j'ai rencontré James Potter, un petit arrogant brillant comme moi, Gryffondor jusqu'à la moelle. Dès lors, plus aucun autre choix ne s'est offert à moi. J'aurais pu suivre James jusqu'à la mort. Sauf, que c'est la mort qui est venue à lui, sans que je puisse l'accompagner dans cette dernière aventure, cette dernière blague pour les maraudeurs. James Potter rit jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Sans doute Gryffondor a été ma plus grand lâcheté. Ca aurait aussi dû être ma plus grand honte, mon plus grand regret, mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas assez courageux pour regretter l'évènement qui m'a offert la liberté, pas assez courageux pour regretter le frère que j'ai sacrifié à ma cause.

\- Black, Sirius ! appela le professeur McGonnagal. ( **Note de l'auteur :** Oui c'était déjà elle !)

Je m'avançai. Fièrement, dignement. Conscient de tous les regards braqués sur moi, dont celui de James, attendant la sentence, le mot qui allait décider de mon destin.

Ce jour-là, quand le Choixpeau fut posé sur ma tête, il dit :

\- Intéressant... Tu as de l'ambition, mais pour aller à Gryffondor... Sacré paradoxe ! Tu as du courage, mais... C'est étrange. Pas forcément assez pour Gryffondor, mais en même temps beaucoup trop pour Serpentard, ou même Poufsouffle. Et je ne suis certain que Serdaigle ne serait pas un bon choix. Hm... Ecoute, je vais t'aider. Tu iras dans la maison de ton choix. Dans la maison de tes rêves. Sache cependant qu'il te faudra devenir plus brave pour les réaliser.

 **\- GRYFFONDOR !**

J'allai donc dans ma nouvelle maison, mon nouveau foyer sans prêter attention aux murmures qui accueillaient ma rébellion. Aux applaudissements aussi, ceux de la table parée de rouge et or. A ceux-là, je répondis par une révérence, fier. Gryffondor rit. J'étais intégré. J'étais des leurs. La légende venait de débuter en j'en faisait déjà partie.

Je fus bientôt rejoint par James et nous ne nous séparâmes jamais jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

Dans les jours suivants, je ne reçus aucune beuglante, aucun signe que mes parents approuvaient ou désaprouvaient mon geste. Aucun signe que j'étais encore leur fils. La raison de cette indifférence n'est pas hardue à trouver. Je n'étais plus leur fils. A tous ceux qui leur feraient la remarque de ma maison, ils nieraient, sans aucun doute. Dans leur esprit (je ne pas dire dans leur coeur, ils n'en ont jamais montré l'existence), je resterai une honte, leur plus grande honte.

Cependant, le Choixpeau avait tort : il ne m'a pas aidé. Il m'a permit de réaliser mes rêves, mais que sont des rêves d'enfant de onze ans ? Je suis heureux de ce que je suis devenu, mais ce maudit chapeau avait raison sur la question du courage. Je n'en avait pas assez pour supporter ma famille et aider mon frère. Je l'ai abandonné, comme un lâche de la pire espèce.

Je ne suis pas tout de suite parti du 12 Square Grimaud, mais j'avais déjà déserté à ma tâche de grand frère. Je les avait déjà quittés, définitivement. Et lorsqu'à mes seize ans, je ne puis plus supporter l'odeur de pourriture et la doctrine sang-pur, je partis. Je trouvai une famille, des amis, des ennemis. A croire que notre vie avait été tracée en un instant, dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express.

Pourtant, oui, je suis heureux. D'avoir été l'ami de James. D'avoir été l'ami de Remus. Et tout cela c'est grâce à Gryffondor ! Je ne remercierai jamais assez le Choixpeau pour m'avoir offert une vie que je ne méritais pas. Pour m'avoir donné le moyen de quitter ma famille, d'échapper à la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. _Toujours pur._

Mais ce choix a fait un mort parmi les anges. Le petit garçon, trop faible, trop Serpentard. On t'a obligé à faire les mauvais choix, tu as voulu sauver l'honneur que j'avais enterré.

Regulus, mon frère, je ne regretterai jamais assez de t'avoir quitté.

* * *

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude...**_

 **INDICE : Un Gryffondor jusqu'à la moelle**

 _ **Il y a plusieurs possibilités mais ne cherchez pas trop loin...**_


	8. Chapter 8 : James Potter

_**Bonjour ! Voilà donc le deuxième Os maraudeur. Et c'est bien de James Potter qu'il s'agit. Bravo à ceux qui avaient trouvé.**_

 ** _Je n'avais pas promis de date, donc non je ne suis ni en retard ni en avance... ^^_**

 _ **Voilà j'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS. Personnellement j'en suis assez satisfaite.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais pour les maraudeurs, comme il n'y a normalement aucun suspense quant à leur répartition, les OS portent plus sur une réflexion sur ce que leur maison leur a apporté. Sur eux-mêmes en fait !**_

 ** _Voilà voilà je vais peut-être vous laisser lire maintenant !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont tous à notre maitre : JK Rowling ! ^^**

* * *

 **James Potter**

« Gryffondor ! »

C'était le seul mot que j'avais à la bouche l'été de mes onze ans, celui précédant ma rentrée à Poudlard. Enfin...attendez, je perds totalement la mémoire : il y avait aussi « Quidditch ! » quand même... Mais en tout cas, il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi, mes parents et sans doute toute la famille Potter, que j'irais à Gryffondor. Tout le monde a été à Gryffondor, tout le monde est à Gryffondor, tout le monde sera à Gryffondor. Cela aurait pu être notre devise, mais je suppose que le concept même de la devise fait trop sans-pur pour les Potter, et n'allez jamais oser dire à mon père que, justement, c'est un sang-pur. Même si tout ce que vous lui direz est vrai, mon père déteste les sang-purs, enfin tous ceux qui se revendiquent comme tel.

Malgré cette doctrine, être à Gryffondor ne m'a pourtant pas épargné le fait d'être arrogant, et détesté par Lily pendant six ans... Ma vie aurait été bien différente sans l'orgueil, peut-être ne m'aurait-elle même jamais remarqué. Et je n'aurais pas eu à changer, jamais je n'aurais eu à faire les efforts que Lily Evans attendait de moi.

Mais Gryffondor m'a également permis d'être un maraudeur, d'avoir trois amis formidables et de rencontrer ma femme. Alors, ne blâmons pas trop le Choixpeau hein !

Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai fait celui qui savait déjà, celui qui avait de l'expérience et qui prenait tous les autres pour des ignorants et je n'arrêtais pas de vanter les mérites de ma future maison. En réalité, je n'en menais pas plus large que les autres. Cependant, tous admiraient déjà ma dignité et ma fierté à toute épreuve. Tous, sauf Lily Evans bien-sûr.

Je ne leur prêtais pas un regard et je passais devant eux comme s'ils n'existaient pas, comme s'ils ne méritaient pas mon attention : je me comportais comme un parfait Serpentard. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une façade. Le courage aurait sans doute été de leur montrer qui j'étais vraiment : un petit garçon qui joue à s'accrocher à son rêve de bravoure.

Quand le professeur McGonnagal m'appela, je marchai fièrement vers le Choixpeau en lançant un clin d'œil à mon nouvel ami Sirius, genre « Attends deux secondes, j'arrive ! » , mon ami Sirius qui avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Comme le montrait mon sourire en coin, j'étais sûr de le rejoindre.

Au contact du vieux Choixpeau de Godric, la voix retentit dans mon esprit :

« Alors toi, Potter, on peut dire que tu veux y aller, à Gryffondor ! dit-elle en riant.

\- Bien-sûr ! répondis-je avec assurance. »

J'avais parlé à haute voix et toute la grande salle rit. Enfin presque toute la grande salle. Tous, sauf les Serpentard et...Lily Evans, l'éternelle indifférente. Eternelle ? Vraiment ? Eternelle six ans oui !

La voix du Choixpeau reprit :

« Tu as raison, tu as beaucoup de courage et tu le prouveras, j'en suis sûr. Cependant, mon garçon, tu as beaucoup d'orgueil, même pour un Gryffondor. Fait très attention à cette arrogance, qu'elle ne dévore pas ta vie. Bon allez ! Je te laisse rejoindre tes amis...Vas-y ! »

 **GRYFFONDOR !**

Je n'avais écouté que le début, bien-sûr. La partie qui disait que j'étais courageux et que j'avais raison était la seule qui m'intéressait. J'aurais pourtant dû écouter la suite, ça m'aurait été assez utile... Foutu orgueil !

Mon destin ne dépendait que de peu de choses, dont cette arrogance. Ce défaut qui avait presque tout de la qualité de façade. Si seulement ! Mais à quoi bon tergiverser, rien ne pourra changer le passé.

Je dois être né avec plus d'orgueil que les plus orgueilleux des Hommes ! Bon, ok, peut-être un peu moins. Mais n'est-ce pas cet orgueil qui m'a empêché de croire qu'il y avait un traitre parmi mes amis, de croire que je pouvais mourir, sous le seul prétexte que j'étais James Potter ? Un stéréotype de Gryffondor, comme une caricature. Le courage jusqu'à la moelle, accompagné de la témérité, du sens du devoir et de sacrifice, de tous ces ornements qui n'ont fait que causer notre mort. Une belle mort certes, mais une mort tout de même. Le tout entouré d'une énorme couche d'orgueil indestructible. Voilà tout ce que j'étais vraiment. Tout le reste n'est qu'un décor. Quidditch, popularité... Tout cela avait de l'importance sur le moment, mais était tout à fait superficiel quant à la suite. Au moment où l'on réalise que le courage et l'orgueil ne font pas tout, il est déjà trop tard. Cependant, il faut être fier de ce courage. Sinon, que nous reste-t-il ? Le désespoir, l'abandon...un poison oui ! Courage, courage, COURAGE ! La doctrine Gryffondor de mon père, celle qu'il a enfoncée dans mon crâne à jamais. Jamais je n'ai failli à ce courage, jamais je n'ai fui devant le danger, même si j'aurais peut-être dû... Gryffondor m'a appris le vrai courage du quotidien, celui des gestes simples. Le fait de se soulever quand des vies sont menacées, le fait de protéger tous ceux qu'on aime, de défendre ses convictions. Gryffondor m'a ouvert les yeux. Ou est-ce la guerre ? Ou Lily ? Ai-je même un jour ouvert les yeux ? Oui, sans doute, déjà je me pose des questions sur moi-même. Il faut croire que j'ai fini par grandir !

Après tout, qu'est Gryffondor à part un refuge pour ceux qui doivent se connaître ? Qu'est Gryffondor à part la maison de ceux qui ont le courage de se trouver ?

Ah, Gryffondor ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez... Où est-ce le courage que je dois remercier ? Mais Gryffondor c'est le courage, non ? Ok, ok j'arrête Lily. Les grands discours sont pour les grands jours, hein ! Tiens, j'aurais vraiment dû sortir ça à Voldemort...

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Review ?**

 **[Pas d'indice cette fois, je ne sais pas encore vraiment l'OS qui va suivre...]**

 **A bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9 : Remus Lupin

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Avant toute chose, il faut absoument que je m'excuse énormément pour mon énorme retard. Entre ce chapitre et celui d'avant, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il y a plus de deux semaines... ^^ Encore désolée. En plus, je me suis arrêtée en plein milieu d'une série...**_

 _ **Bref, au moins maintenant, je poste la suite, même si elle a mis beaucoup de temps à arriver. Je peux au moins clore cette série des maraudeurs.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre (assez long quand même, c'ets pour me faire pardonner...) sera donc sur Remus Lupin. Je n'étais d'abord pas du tout sûre que j'allais lui consacrer ce chapitre. Au début, ce devait être Lily. Mais, en manque d'idées, je me suis mise à lire des fanfic's bien sûr. L'idée de faire Remus m'est venue en lisant "In the moonlight", de Miss De Lune.**_

 _ **Je m'égare, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que vous aimerez et pour m'excuser pour le retard !**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling bien-sûr**

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

Peut-on vraiment décrire cette euphorie ? Ce bonheur sans nom, comme si toutes les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau devant moi, après avoir été fermées de longues et nombreuses années. Comme si plus aucun projet, aucune idée, aucun futur ne m'était interdit. Comme si ce que j'étais n'avait pas d'importance. Comme si j'avais le droit de vivre comme n'importe quel autre.

Malheureusement, les euphories ne sont pas des bonheurs éternels. Ce ne sont pas des promesses de vie heureuse. Non, les euphories sont éphémères. Mais comment agréables !

Le premier miracle de ma vie eut lieu lorsque la lettre arriva. Inattendue. Inespérée. La meilleur surprise que l'on ne m'ai jamais faite. Immédiatement teintée de désespoir.

J'étais enfin persuadé qu'elle n'arriverait jamais. Alors, maintenant qu'elle était là...Ce devait être une erreur.

Et quand bien même c'était vrai, comment m'intégrer, comment vivre dans une école où je pouvais tuer accidentellement trois jours par moi chacune des personnes qui m'entouraient ? Jamais on ne pourrait m'accepter à Poudlard.

Puis après la déception vint Albus Dumbledore. Il convint tout le monde, même mon père, même ma mère.

Mais surtout, il me convint moi. Mes rêves pouvaient être réalisés. Mes illusions pouvaient devenir l'impossible réalité. Trop de bonheur que ça en devenait incroyable pour moi dont la vie avait toujours été teintée de tristesse et de déception. Pour cela, il me suffisait d'accepter de partir vers ce château qui hantait mes rêves. J'acceptai sans aucune hésitation.

Et je partis.

Alors que tous les autres ne parlaient que de leur prochaine maison, ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi. La seule chose qui comptait était que j'y soie. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée que mon secret soit découvert, alors je ne m'approchais de personne, de peur qu'ils le _sentent_ , qu'ils le voient, je ne sais comment. J'étais persuadé que quelqu'un ferait les rapprochements et les déductions inévitables. J'avais peur qu'ils aient peur de moi.

Se tenir au milieu d'une foule ? Un calvaire.

Tous n'avaient de yeux que pour le chapeau chantant pendant que les miens s'étaient accrochés au bout de mes chaussures. A cet instant, j'étais encore certain d'être bientôt renvoyé. Certain que mon nom ne pouvait être inscrit sur le parchemin. Pourquoi avoir cru Dumbledore ? C'était impossible, bien-sûr. Puis vinrent les « L ». Et soudain :

« Lupin, Remus ! »

Je sursautai. Impossible, c'était impossible, non ? C'était impossible, c'était impossible, c'était...

Je m'avançai vers le chapeau comme on recule. J'avançai en voulant fuir, courir dans l'autre sens, de toutes mes forces en priant pour ne pas trébucher sur ma robe trop grande.

Pourtant, je m'assis et mis ce chapeau étrange sur ma tête. Il devait être aussi rapiécé que mes vêtements... Voire même plus !

Pendant une douzaine de secondes, rien ne se produisit. Un silence total, dans ma tête et dans la salle. J'en étais sûr, c'était une erreur. Ils allaient m'annoncer que ma place n'était pas ici et je devrais retourner à ma vie d'exclu puisque ma place n'était nulle part sur cette terre. J'avais été stupide d'espérer. Je ne suis qu'une ignominie, une erreur de la nature.

Mais le chapeau se décida à parler, dans mon esprit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur dirai rien. »

Je frissonnai malgré la chaleur de la voix. Malgré la flamme des bougies. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

« Calme toi. Je t'assure, ce n'est pas important. Tout le monde est accepté à Poudlard. »

On aurait dit la voix de Dumbledore, pleine de sagesse et de douceur, emplie des mêmes mots de réconfort, qui eurent l'effet escompté comme la première fois.

« Et ça ne m'influencera pas le moins du monde sur mon choix. La seule chose qui m'intéresse est ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Tu as peur...mais tu as aussi beaucoup de courage pour être venu. Beaucoup de sagesse aussi, tu n'es pas naïf sur ta compréhension de ce monde. Beaucoup de maturité. Mais c'est ta bravoure qui doit être reconnue... Bon courage, mon garçon, car je vais t'envoyer à... »

 **GRYFFONDOR !**

Juste un cri dans une salle ? Non, c'était une révolution. Une révélation. Plus qu'une désignation, c'était pour moi le nom donné à un rêve. Un rêve qui se réalise. Un rêve qui disparait pour devenir réalité, la meilleure métamorphose que j'aie jamais connue. Pourtant j'en connais un rayon question métamorphoses... !

Aussitôt une libération en moi, une joie infinie. C'est la deuxième euphorie. Applaudie par la table des Gryffondor, ma nouvelle famille, mon nouveau foyer.

Je ne voulais me poser aucune question sur cet avenir préoccupant. Pour un instant, je voulais me sentir normal, comme si j'étais pareil à tous ceux dont les mains me donnaient des tapes sur les épaules. Comme si je faisais partie d'un groupe, que je n'étais plus exclu. Juste pour quelques minutes, pouvoir être insouciant, pouvoir rire avec les autres, parler avec eux. Juste un moment, pouvoir avoir onze ans à Poudlard.

Bien-sûr le bonheur m'accompagna toute cette soirée. Et quelle soirée ! De nouveaux amis. Les premiers de toute ma vie. James, Sirius et Peter... Une amitié à laquelle j'ai voulu croire malgré nos différences. Malgré ma différence.

Une amitié qui m'accompagna de longues années, années d'aventures et d'insouciance. Une amitié indestructible. Même lorsqu'ils découvrirent mon secret, ils ne reculèrent pas. Ils avancèrent même, ils avancèrent vers moi encore et encore, pour m'aider à m'accepter. Un jour, ils m'accompagnèrent même dans mes métamorphoses, prouvant dans le même temps leur talent et leur amitié sans faille.

C'est Gryffondor qui m'a offert cette chance. Celle de pouvoir vivre, presqu'en étant normal. Normal et bien entouré.

Dumbledore aussi m'y a aidé. A cette époque et aussi bien après. Des années plus tard, après le déchirement que j'avais redouté puis cru impossible. C'est quand on s'y attend le moins que le malheur s'insinue dans votre vie, comme il s'y était invité à mes six ans. Le bonheur aussi. Comme quand Dumbledore m'a offert la chance de retourner à Poudlard. , retrouver Gryffondor, les aventures et, dans les couloirs déserts parfois, l'âme des Maraudeurs.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

 _ **Review (même si pour dire que vous n'aimez pas, ça me fait plaisir ! )**_

 ** _Je ne sais pas encore si je vais continer cette fanfic après, donc si un chapitre vient après, il aura sans doute beaucoup de retard. Vous êtes prévenus ! ^^_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_**


End file.
